


So Many of the Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absolute and utter fluff, Castiel being a dork, Fluff, Got an idea from other fics, M/M, Newly Human Cas, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas bakes Dean a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many of the Pie

Cas had been experimenting with cooking during the past few weeks. Dean doesn’t exactly hate it because the food is marvelous. On a nice warm Saturday afternoon, Cas was again in the kitchen waiting for something in the oven. Dean walked in and looked from Cas to the oven.

"What’re you waiting for?" He asked. Cas looked over to him.

"I’m baking you a pie." Cas answered. Dean smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Really? What kind?" He was now very hungry for pie.

"All of them." Cas smiled back at him. Dean’s smile slowly vanished, and he shook his head.

"Cas. Pies don’t work like that." He said. Cas shrugged.

"I didn’t know what kind of pie you like, so I made them all." He said. Dean smiled again and walked over to Cas.

"You spoil me." He said and ruffled Cas’s hair.

"You deserve to be spoiled." Cas answered, grinning.

"You’re pie will be delicious."

**Author's Note:**

> This one always makes my heart implode with it's cuteness.
> 
> Gosh, Human!Cas is such a dork.
> 
> I wish I could remember where that fic was...
> 
> This was requested by capaldis-wish way back when.


End file.
